Surviving Miracles
by Theresa471
Summary: Taking place some time after the story "Lies"...Castle and Kate work together to keep their marriage together at this point. Kate starts feeling sick ,As she tells Castle that she will be seeing the doctor that leads to a big surprise that will change there lives.


Castle Short Story "Surviving Miracles"

This story takes place shortly after "Lies"

Even when his wife Kate Beckett had decided to come back into his life, and this after giving her a chance, he just could not believe the fact that his wife would actually stop investigating into Loksat and his drug signature.

Despite everything I decided to just let it go for the time, while Beckett was putting all of her efforts into her work, along with having to tell me that she wanted to try for getting pregnant despite the high risk factors.

Since I had to leave it go, I didn't have the time to follow her being that I had to leave for a short book tour for my new novel "Driving Heat". Mostly of all of the areas for the tour was basically in the New York area.

So before leaving for the next three weeks, he needed to be sure that his wife would be just find with her work at the precinct.

However since he had Kevin Ryan on his payroll, he would be able to keep an eye on her for the time being,as with Alexis and Hawley at his P. .

Before I was going to leave for the tour in a few days, Kate and I decided to spend some time together at the needed to reconnect in our communications skills,as well with culinary and bedroom ethics.

It wasn't until very long, before we headed for the bedroom with our wild and frenzy romps to at least enjoy and satisfied our sexual needs before I left for the tour.

The both of us had put all of our efforts into the evening, plus the fact that maybe we just might get lucky in the baby department.

Even when Kate decided to come back into my life, we were able to get back the one thing that was vitally important to us, and for which we never had any problems for when it came to the sex department.

It was during while we both were cuddling in bed, that I asked Kate on just how she has feeling I noticed at dinner that she wasn't to eat all that much with her food, as she mostly played with it.

"I don't really know Rick!" , My stomach really hasn't been the same since during the past few weeks." She said.

"Do me a favor Kate!, When I leave for the tour, I need for you to go see your doctor to make sure your doing find." He points out having to feel that something might be wrong after all for when it comes to her health.

"I will!", I need to call anyway, he's been after me to come in for a check during the time I was shot six weeks ago while I was with Vikram." She replied feeling somewhat embarrassed by the entire incident.

"Maybe the reason why now your not able to eat properly at this time Kate!" He points out to her wanting to find out the truth of the matter.

The next day Kate Beckett wasn't able to do anything about having to see her doctor, the Precinct all of a sudden was busy with several different murder investigations to have her tied up for the next few days, including wanting to check into a file that was brought in from Vikram.

She was now alone at the loft besides Alexis having to be in and out either with her friends, college or working a few hours at the P.I office.

She needed to call as soon as went looking for the number located on her laptop, as she wrote down the she wasn't able to make contact with the office, she would leave if she was very lucky with the nurse having to answer right away.

"This is Kate Beckett Castle, I need to make an appointment to see Dr. Bernstern maybe tomorrow early if possible!" She replied feeling somewhat nervous at the moment.

"Yes Mrs Castle I do have an opening for 9 a.m. for tomorrow morning." She said on the phone.

"That is just find, I will be there bright and early! As she hangs up the phone having to feel somewhat relieved.

Now she needed to call her husband at the Marriott motel upstate New York.

When she called him, however he was not available at the moment having to be downstairs in the motel lobby signing autographs for his new book, she left a message telling him she had the appointment with the doctor, along with telling him that she loved him a great deal despite all of our issues lately.

It was sometime later when Castle had gone back upstairs to his motel room on the sixth floor, he had check his messages, as he was able to find the one from his wife telling him the news about the appointment, as with her telling him that she was still in loved with him in those many words.

It was at this point that it was basically just too late to call back, so he decided to jump into the shower really quick before hitting the bed and having to fall asleep quickly from the entire day.

The next day Beckett was up bright and early, she had called the precinct to let them know that she was going to be coming in a few hours later for a doctor's appointment.

It was around 8.40 a.m. when she arrived into the office of Dr. Bernstern, and it looked like she was the only patient at the was able to let the nurse know that she was here for her appointment.

"Very well Mrs Castle, the doctor will be with you shortly! She replied...

Beckett goes to sit down into her chair having to wait very impatiently, while having to check out the magazines on the table in front of her.

It was a few minutes later... walks out of the office...

"Come on in Kate!" As he points into the direction of his office.

While they were going over her medical files, asked Kate on how she had been feeling lately, since the he was examining her stomach and right side rib section.

"My stomach for the past few weeks had been upset alot.", I have not been able to eat all that well, along with always being tired, as with my feet swelling up mostly having to being on my feet while having to be out of my office while in the field.

"Kate, it does look like your healing very nicely for which you are one lucky lady at the moment! He points out after looking her over.

"Why do you say that ?" Not knowing what to expect next with his words.

"Kate, I need for you to go into the other office for where my nurse is going to have you take a pregnancy test to be sure."

She could be believe her ears with what the doctor was saying to her in the first place.

This was a shock after all, even though she and Castle have been trying to have a baby despite what had been happening the past months.

Kate Beckett walks into the other room, for where the nurse was ready to have her take the nurse left the room until it was time to confirm the results giving Beckett the privacy.

Sometime later. The Doc told Beckett that she was around six weeks pregnant at the time, she was told her that, she was lucky that she didn't lose the fetus at that time, and for which could of killed her in the first place, Along with having lost a great deal of blood from the shooting, as with having suffered a mild heart attack.

It was at this point, for when the great news hit her, letting it be known that she was in fact having a baby, along with for the first time to be extremely happy that her life was basically going to change for the better no matter, what or who gets in the way of her happiness with her husband Castle and this new unborn child that was inside of her at the moment.

She needed at that moment to call her husband and let him know the great news that she had received that she was what everybody would have called "Surviving a Miracle" for this blessed event of all times!

THE END


End file.
